


the fox is on the town

by Aminias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, BAMF Stiles, Background Character Death, Drabble, His Dark Materials Inspired, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Peter Hale, unsettled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: “Corvo,” Stiles croaks it’s a ravens name for a fox daemon, but those are the only shapes Corvo has taken since, all canine in appearance. The today Pampas fox ignores him bounding immediately up to Peter’s Ira legs dropping out as if beckoning play.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 82





	the fox is on the town

**Author's Note:**

> this has been collecting dust for years dont at me I barly rem any of its creation

“Corvo,” Stiles croaks it’s a ravens name for a fox daemon, but those are the only shapes Corvo has taken since, all canine in appearance. The today Pampas fox ignores him bounding immediately up to Peter’s Ira legs dropping out as if beckoning play. 

“Hello,” Peter hums lifting up a bag of his favorite diner food. 

Stiles reaches, “Gimme, gimme,” Ah curly fried sweet nirvana. 

Peter’s Daemon, Ira he thinks watches them. Her eyes are as hungry as the mans own. Stiles shifts beside him on the couch with their Daemons in quiet conversation. 

Ira cackles the hyena laugh eerie and long, the sound is echoed by Corvo’s own quiet bark.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Manman!” Stiles cries wiggling out of his father's grip and racing towards Claudia. “Are you better?

“ _ Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir  _ my sweet.” She smiles soft and pained. He grabs her hand and nods uncomprehending. He’s young and the hospital chemicals itch Corvo’s nose 

Stiles doesn’t understand what she could mean by ‘it’s better to prevent then to heal’. He knows manmans sick but the doctors are here to make her better. 

Dad used to talk about meeting mom, how there had been the whole of Germany between them. His dad and her had met on some College Europe trip. They’d charmed each other. Mother sly as the Renerads of her home country hadn't known what to think of the Polish American who doted on her. Father with his forthright manner and dry witticism had won her over. 

Manman’s family hadn’t always been in France her mother's side hailed from Northwest Africa and Fathers from France. They’d met during the war Claudia’s mother being a woman of mystic persuasion and her father a dashing war pilot in France due to the restrictions about service in the U.S.

He isn’t prepared to see Caludia laid out on that white bed. Manman so full of life her complexion like quartz rock in the creek; dark and swirling, bits of light glimmering beneath the water on a sunny day. Vivian her maned wolf’s legs folded up under her. Small gold flecks like bits of escaping starlight rose up from the reddish fur. Somber amber eyes blinked once and dully closed with a heavy sigh. 

  
  


Even as the nurses had told him not look, in the same way countless before had in Hades time he broke that promise. . Manman he felt had been far too clever, far too vivid to fall. Stiles trembles in the doorway of the hospital room greif heavy in his chest. He says his goodbyes then. The women before him isn’t the mother he once knew. 

Corvo tucks himself against Stiles leg and whines. Stiles threads his fingers through his Daemons fur drawing strength. Around them the room churns with gold as Vivian fades. 

To his eyes it is so much more than gold. This is the most beautiful thing Stiles has ever seen in his short life and the most tragic. 

“Monster.” Mother mouthed, her death lighting the hospital like a SuperNova. 

* * *

  
  


“False-foxes,” Peter confides to Ira, watching Stiles Daemon“Pseudalopex- foxes.” The hyena hums a toothy smile stretching across her fangs. “How interesting.” 

Highschoolers that remain unsettled, with Daemons that have not yet chosen a shape are not entirely unusual. Very few people know who they are in their teens. 

Stiles Daemon however doesn’t flow between a multitude of classes or l kingdoms rather its all the same genus. 

The teen tends to just shrug when confronted offering up that same wane smile, “Some kind of fox.” Peters seen it, watched Scott nod even Derek let the topic slide. It can be considered rude to inquire after one's Daemon but common curiosity is a thing. 

Still his sense had always been on edge, the thought of a puzzle left unsolved tugging at Peter. Today finally he’d figured it out.. There was a way that Corvo, Stiles Daemon moved, that Stiles moved that didn’t match up. It’s true that Foxes themselves are predators. That didn't write off the distinctly wolf-like manner Corvo had stalked Jacksons Victoria Crowned Pigeon, that fluffy purple feathered bird looking haunted and beady. 

It had been darling to watch. Stiles would have made a beautiful wolf, if he wasn’t already one. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> at some point I rem doing way too much research for this then promptly bailing Stiles Corvo was to Settle as a Maned Wolf


End file.
